


Scratching That Itch

by Politzania



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: On their way to a secluded cabin,  Tony has a mishap and Steve helps him deal with the results.





	Scratching That Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scratching that Itch  
Content Creator(s): PoliZ/Politzania  
Happy Steve Bingo Square Filled: I4 - “It’s Not as Bad as it Looks”  
Fictober Prompt #19 - “Yes, I admit it, you were right”  
Whumptober Prompt #17 - “Stay with me.”  
Rating: Teen  
Pairing(s): Steve/Tony  
Warning(s)/Trigger(s): accidental threat to animal; sympathetic itching may occur :)  
Summary: On their way to a secluded cabin, Tony has a mishap and Steve helps him deal with the results.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” 

“Tony, you chased that rabbit into the middle of a giant patch of poison ivy while wearing shorts and flip flops. And then you tripped.” Steve worked to keep the laughter from his voice, not wanting to add insult to injury. 

“I had to make sure it was okay! It dashed right out in front of the car and I thought I hit it!” Tony had slammed on the brakes as the rabbit hopped out into the road and disappeared under the front of their vehicle. Throwing the gearshift into park, he then dashed out of the car and bent down briefly to look underneath. Tony then jumped back up and followed the rabbit into the woods. 

“Was it bleeding?” 

“I don’t think so.” 

“Then it will be fine,” Steve assured him. While Iron Man had no compunction about zapping AIM and Hydra goons with his repulsors, Tony Stark-Rogers was surprisingly tender-hearted when it came to animals. “Now c’mon. You need to get out of there ASAP.” 

“How do you even know this is poison ivy? You’re from Brooklyn,” Tony replied defensively.

“Spent a lot of time in the woods during the war. Even us city kids learned pretty quickly what leaves not to wipe our asses with.” The snort of laughter Steve’s reply provoked was exactly what he was aiming for. “Let’s go, sweetheart. Leave Mr. Cottontail to his fate.” 

Tony walked more carefully back to the car and they drove the remaining miles to the cabin. As soon as they were inside, Steve said, “Strip down and get in the shower. Scrub every inch of exposed skin with soap. Gotta get that oil off you before it sinks into your skin any further. I’m going to run to town to get a few things.” 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Tony threw a teasing salute. “I’ll be naked and ready by the time you get back!” 

It was nearly an hour before Steve returned to the cabin -- they’d chosen the remote location intentionally and usually brought their supplies or had them delivered ahead of time. But neither of them had expected to need a box of oatmeal, a bottle of calamine lotion and anti-histamine tablets. 

Tony was waiting in the bathroom, his favorite Captain America robe draped around him. Steve caught a glimpse of his wedding ring on the chain around his neck. 

“You promised no tinkering this weekend, Tony.” 

“My hands were starting to swell, so it took it off,” Tony explained. He held out his arms and Steve could see the puffiness in his fingers as well as a rash already forming. Steve tipped out two allergy tablets and handed them to Tony before reaching over to turn on the water for the bathtub.

“I’m already squeaky-clean, sunshine. Or are you wanting to scrub up as well?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“It’s for you. The pharmacist suggested a lukewarm oatmeal bath.” 

“What? Ewww! No! ” Tony made a disgusted face. 

Steve sighed. “JARVIS? Back me up here.” 

“Captain Rogers is correct,” the AI responded. “Colloidal oatmeal provides a protective barrier against irritants. It contains water-binding polysaccharides and hydrocolloids that hold moisture against the skin allowing it to act as an emollient. Oatmeal acts as a buffering agent that can help maintain the skin’s normal pH.” 

“Fine,” Tony huffed. I’ll pretend I’m a handful of blueberries or a lump of brown sugar.” 

Steve chuckled fondly. “I’ll be right back.” Steve stepped out to the kitchen, dug out the blender and spent a few minutes turning the oatmeal into powder so it would dissolve in water. He returned to find Tony rubbing his back up against the wall like he was a bear in the woods.

“I’m itchy all over, Steve,” he complained. 

“I know, sweetheart. Gonna make it all better.” The quick-fill feature on their immense soaking tub was a godsend; Steve sprinkled several handfuls of the powdered oatmeal under the tap before turning the water off. “There you go.” 

“Stay with me, sunshine?” Tony still struggled with admitting vulnerability; it was something Steve tried very hard to encourage. 

“Of course.” The soft smile Tony gave him in return was interrupted by a gigantic yawn. “How about I get in with you?” Steve asked, concerned that Tony might nod off and slip under the water. 

“Please.” The simple request, with none of the innuendo from before, warmed Steve’s heart. While they had started off as friends with benefits, Steve quickly grew to care for the man he now called his husband. It had taken months to convince Tony that Steve loved who he was, not just what he was capable of in bed. Although Steve still thrilled to Tony’s touch and delighted in their bedroom antics, his partner’s brilliant mind and caring compassionate heart meant so much more to him than the physical aspect of their relationship. 

Grabbing several fluffy towels out of the cabinet and putting them in easy reach, Steve undressed and stepped into the tub. He made himself comfortable and then Tony joined him. Steve was thankful to note that Tony’s face seemed to have escaped the worst of the contact; if the poison ivy had gotten anywhere near his eyes, they’d be heading for the nearest urgent care center or emergency room instead of soaking together in a tub. 

“Feels a little slimy,” Tony complained, splashing the water up on his arms. 

“Not any worse than those fancy bath bombs you’re so fond of.” 

“Doesn’t smell nearly as good, though,” Tony replied, settling back against Steve with a sigh. “Yes, I admit it, you were right. The oatmeal helps with the itch.” 

“Good. Once we’re done here, I’ll get the calamine lotion.” 

“Ugh, really?” Tony turned partway around to give Steve a skeptical look. “I thought that went out with cod liver oil and mustard plasters.” 

“Nope. Can’t wait to see you with pink polka-dots all over.” 

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Tony teased before yawning widely once again, the side-effect of the anti-histamines clearly taking effect. Steve smiled softly; at this rate, he’d be carrying his husband to bed. And that was just fine by him.


End file.
